


Shock to the System

by Seblainer



Series: Holding On [7]
Category: Chicago Med
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28565682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Ethan and April have dinner together.
Relationships: Ethan Choi/April Sexton
Series: Holding On [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090982
Comments: 13
Kudos: 3





	Shock to the System

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Chicago Med  
Title: Shock to the System  
Characters: Ethan Choi and April Sexton  
Pairing: Ethan/April  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Ethan and April have dinner together.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Dick Wolf and Matt Olmstead own this show and these characters.  
Words: 196 without title and ending.

Word to use: Beauty

HO # 7: Shock to the System

Every time he saw her, it was like a shock to the system. April's beauty took his breath away. Whether they were making love, talking, or working.

Everything about her made him happy. Ethan walked in the door and smiled at the smell of lasagna wafting through their house. It smelled great.

"April, I'm home!" He called out and went to put his things away. Once he did that, he walked into the kitchen and smiled at the sight of her. "How's it going?"

April smiled when she heard Ethan. While he put his things away, she checked the food and was happy when he joined her. "It's okay. It's better now that you're home."

She turned around when he entered, walked over to her and they kissed. The kiss lasted for a few moments and then she pulled back to check the food.

Ethan watched as April checked their dinner. Then he said, "I'll set up our favorite movie and grab a shower. Thanks for making dinner." He kissed her cheek and then left.

April nodded and when Ethan walked off to do as he said, she turned back to the food. "You're welcome. I enjoy making you happy."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3


End file.
